Desisions Hurt
by Whitlocklover24
Summary: ALL HUMAN Bella and edward where the best of friends untill she moved to Arizona, although they kept contact constantly they never saw eachother untill nine years later. how will it affect them both seeing what they grew up to be ? and will they be able to keep their friendship ? i rated it k but i will probably change that ;
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, this is my first time doing this so please be patient with me :P if you have any tips and advice, bad or good that could help me then i am open to it :)

**i do not own these characters, they belong to stephanie meyer** although some are mine :D

* * *

Decisions Hurt

Bella POV.

i just got told by my mum that I am moving back to forks in Washington DC , we moved from there when i was 7 to go to Arizona for my mum's work because she got offered this big promotion, it caused a big rift in my parents' marriage and so they got a divorce soon after and my dad stayed behind as chief of police. As a result I haven't saw him apart from birthdays and Christmas's, but now at 16 I am going back to live with my dad so my mum can have a well earned rest apparently. Nice to know your loved :/ ha-ha oh well, it isn't that bad actually as my dad is quite easy going and I get to see my best friend Edward again, we kept in touch via email of course after I left, but it wasn't the same and seeing him in person after 9 years will be great !

I will also get to meet this girlfriend he always talks about, Ashleigh I think her name is? I leave in two days for the rainy town of forks, I have never been happier, I never liked the sun of Arizona and never really made any friends, and one of the things I miss most about forks is goofing around with Edward and trekking up to my special place. It is quite silly really but I still think of that little meadow in the woods if I ever need to calm myself.

Still thinking about how pleased Edward may be at seeing me again (I hope) and wondering what Ashleigh looks like, for she sounds the slightest bit controlling by what he tells me in his emails, i settle down at my computer to email him.

_**Hey big bear, **_

_**Just had the biggest pizza I have ever seen, you would be proud! Mum is being her usual annoying, dependent and demanding self. I swear even though she makes the money and has this biiiiiig job, she has no friggin clue how to run a house! Come and save me from this hell hole? **_

_**What have you been doing ? Jake still hogging the limelight? I don't get why you put up with it, he treats you like crap from what I hear .. hmmm take care Eddie and say hi to Esme and Carlisle **_

_**Bella**_

With that over with I threw on my oldest sweats and oversized top and climbed into bed for the night thinking of Edwards emerald eyes..

Edward POV.

i feel like utter rubbish today with so much going around my head, i may seem like nothing bothers me... when I am always laughing and smiling, but it does, everyone always goes for Jake, compares me to Jake, wonders why am not more like Jake.. ARGH! Why can't they get am just me ? even Ashleigh wants me to be more like him, he doesn't mean for everyone to compare us, they just do, it seems like the only person who accepts me for just me is Bella, and she doesn't live here anymore... she hasn't for 9 years, and yet she is still who I go to if I have a problem, if we didn't email I don't know what i would do, speaking of i need to check if i have one.

I did, smiling to myself at her nick name for me, I read it over and laughed, she was always moaning about her mum but truth be told she loved her, she loved to take care of people, but no one ever takes care of her..

_**Hey mouse**_

_**I would love to save you but your complaining simply gives me too much entertainment my dear ! hahaha .. **_

_**as for jake, I dont know, maybe I never will, off to sleep speak tomorrow**_

_**Eddie**_

* * *

SORRY IT IS SO SHORT ! IT IS MY FIRST TIME HAHA, WILL YOU PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for giving me a chance and reading the next chapter :)

again these characters bar a few are stephenie meyer's, **JEALOUSE !**

* * *

Edward POV.** 2** **Days later...**

With school finished and nothing to do I look forward to another evening of staring at a computer screen because yet again Ashleigh is with Jake, seems like they spend a lot of time together lately, more than us anyway i hardly see her. I might just go to Bella's meadow and think, funny that, she doesn't even live here and I still call it hers...

Bella POV. **5 hours later**

i was walking down my old street going to my dad's house and saw him standing outside waiting for me, sweet really, I did miss him a lot, I used to be daddy's little girl until we moved and I had to be more responsible for myself. He was going to have a heart attack when he found out I could cook ha-ha.

"Hey hunnie! How was the flight?" he said hugging me and taking my bag and setting it on the porch.

"oh you know, longish ha-ha am knackered to be honest, but I want to see Edward before anything it's 7 already, know where he is?"

"no.. saw him leave his house hours ago" He said furrowing his brow in thought "come to think of it he went off into the woods, the old trail"

"hmm, think i know where to check then cya inabit dad" i wave and head on behind the house into the woods leading to my old meadow.

The path was still here, after all these years, i laughed to myself as i carried onwards quietly as i saw Edward sitting down in the middle with his eyes closed. he didnt notice a thing, didnt i ever teach him to notice his surroundings? Hahaha, i knelt down and hugged him from behind whispering in his ear "guess who" he gasped and looked around shock and disbelief on his face.

"Bella?" he asked in a whisper looking at me with a frown on his face, my smile faltered as I noticed and I stepped back. "yup, the one and only, aren't you glad to see me?"

"you don't know how much- god I have missed you !" he shouted and picked me up swinging me around laughing, he put me down and looked at me smiling widely with a sparkle in his eyes x;90, "when? i thought you were never coming back!"

"ugh, mother, couldn't cope with me anymore so with dad again" I look around hearing footsteps come towards us and see Jake and some girl "oh hey" i said and got a glare off the girl

"who-are you" she asked walking up to Edward and holding his hand tight

"Bella, guessing that your Ashleigh then, i have heard so much about you, your all he could talk about in our emails!"

"Wait a second your Bella Swan? The chief of polices daughter? My dad runs the council" she said as if that mattered and smiled at me and shook my hand which i found a bit too formal if you ask me. i turn around to Jake and poke him laughing "your quieter than i remember you what's up? Cat got your tongue? Hahaha" i tease him like he used to with me before I left.

"no just speechless, you have um *cough* developed a lot since i last saw you" he grins and i slap him playfully "OIY !" it turns into a play fight and Edward pushes Jake off me laughing in hysterics, "alright calm down, calm down..."

"sorry Hun, anyway i got to go it's getting late, fancy staying tonight edward? We have a lot to cat up on. You can pop round later am sure Dad won't mind" i ask picking up my jacket as it had fell off at some point in the play fight

"erm sure yeah sounds good cya inabit then sweetie"

"Ugh, you want me to walk you? it's getting pretty late, don't want you getting killed your first day back to forks" Jake says winking and links me as i walk away "sure why not?" i say laughing, a couple minutes later Jake turns to me "so why did you come back?"

"Mum, couldn't cope ha-ha, i kept getting well ... Rebellious" i say with a frown looking at the ground as we approach the back of the house, all the lights are out so I assume my dads in bed.

"Wow never had you down ass rebellious swan" he smiled mischievously before turning and walking away leaving me standing there confused as hell

* * *

INO ALL MY PARTS ARE SHORT, SORRY :P please, please review with comments and ideas !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys ! sorry I have terrible terrible writers block :'( I just cant seem to think of what to put next !

I am busy babysitting as well, the good news is I have another story and already have the first chapter in like 10 minutes so I have a good feeling about it !


End file.
